Before we met
by remuswolfylupin
Summary: Companion to 'Don't know where, don't know when'. These are just a few one shots that are back stories to the original characters: Abby, Mitch, Sam, & Chris, from before they were introduced into the main story.
1. Could there be a future

~Abby~

"Abigail, stop throwing your food on the floor!"

Three year old Abby whined and stubbornly tossed her spoon on the floor after her noodles. She did not want noodles. She was not even hungry. She just felt really icky in her tummy.

Her father sighed and reached down to pick up the dropped spoon. "I don't know what to do with you sometimes."

"Did you get her to eat?" Abby's mother asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Nope. She still refuses to eat." Her father replied, sighing. "I don't know what to do. She refused to eat breakfast and lunch. She's going to starve."

Abby's mother frowned and moved over to take the spoon from her husband. "Abby, sweetheart, why won't you eat? Mommy and daddy are very worried. Don't you want your yummy noodles?"

"No!" Abby whimpered in reply. Then she proceeded to throw up on her plate and started to cry.

"Oh dear...maybe she's sick." Her mother commented as her father got up to clean everything up. "She doesn't feel feverish."

It was not long before Abby threw up once more. Concerned, her parents decided to take her to the hospital since the doctor's office was closed for the night. On the car ride there Abby threw up twice more. After getting her checked in they waited until someone could see them. Thankfully the hospital was not that busy at the time so they did not have to wait long.

Unfortunately the doctor could not figure out what was wrong with Abby. She showed no sign of having a regular cold, besides the throwing up part, but it did not look like anything super serious either. Due to the fact that she could not keep any food down though they had her stay over night and kept a close eye on her, since she was so young. She had been sick for two more weeks after that night. After those two weeks she started to get better and was soon able to go back home.

That was two years ago and now she was five. Her parents were glad her mysterious illness had never returned, but they were still on the lookout every time she started to have a lack in appetite. Who knew if whatever she had suffered through would come back?

Their fears were justified though one day when Abby's father got a call from the kindergarten Abby attended.

"Martin James?"

"Yes?" Abby's father replied.

"This is Nancy Herrings, the school nurse from your daughter's elementary school. Abby's been throwing up ever since lunch and we figured it was about time she went home."

Abby's father felt his heart just about stop. "Alright. I'll be there in a few to pick her up. Thank you for calling me."

Abby was miserable. All she had wanted was to eat some of the yummy mac and cheese the cafeteria was serving that day, but after a few bites she had had to run to the bathroom before she began throwing up. After lunch she tried to make it through her next class, but it was not long before she was running out of the room to throw up again. Her teacher took one look at her when she came back and sent her to the nurse's office.

When she saw her father walking into the nurse's office she hopped up and ran over to him, hugging him tightly.

"Hi, pumpkin." Her father smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Daddy, I don't feel good!" Abby sobbed, clinging to her father tightly.

"I know, baby girl, I know." Her father took her hand and signed her out. He carried her out to the car then and took her home.

As Abby lay down in her room her parents discussed what they should do. Was it her illness coming back, or was it just a random virus that would go away in a few days? Hearing their daughter throwing up again in the bathroom helped them decide it was better to be safe than sorry.

So it was with that decision that Abby found herself admitted to the hospital once more. She honestly hated the hospital. It smelled weird. The same doctor had come back to the room to inform them it was indeed the same thing as last time, whatever 'it' was. Abby sighed, knowing she was in for another two weeks at least. Maybe, if she was lucky, there would be other little kids in the play room she could play with.

Unfortunately this time her illness hit her harder than before. Within a few days Abby barely had the strength to get up out of bed, let alone move. Her face had gone very pale and there were dark circles under her eyes. Besides her parents' visits the only real source of comfort she got was when her grandmother, Amelia, came to visit her. Amelia would tell her all about the family she worked for and tell her funny stories about the dog that lived with them.

When her parents came the doctor would talk to them about scary things, using big words Abby did not understand. The one thing she could understand though was 'time limits'. What did the doctor mean by that though? Could there possibly be a chance Abby would not get better? She knew what happened to people who did not get better when they were sick.

What Abby longed for most though was for someone her own age to visit. Of course she had had some friends in kindergarten, but none of them were really allowed to visit her here, so she had no one to really play with. Well, when she had the energy to anyway.

A week after her hospital confinement started, Amelia came to visit with some interesting news. "The family I work for is considering adopting a kid." Abby's grandmother explained. "So maybe I could have him or her come visit you at some point. Would you like that? I know they're looking for someone who could possibly be around your age."

"Oh!" Amelia smiled weakly. "I would love that!"

After her grandmother left for the day, Abby lay back and watched out her window. She really hoped that Anderson family adopted a nice kid who would want to visit her and maybe even become friends. Until then she would just have to keep coloring and watching movies by herself, hoping she got better and never had to deal with this stupid illness ever again.


	2. Getting in the way

_Warning: violence_

* * *

~Mitch~

Mitch had a reputation at school. Whether it was good or bad depended on who you talked to and on what rung of the social ladder that person existed upon.

To the jocks and 'upper class', the ones who ran the school, Mitch was a loser. He was an absolute nerd who, if it weren't for the fact that he acted out against them, could actually make it into the popular crowd by looks alone. He was definitely attractive, that much the girls could not deny, but his daily actions rendered any chances he had at being popular hopeless.

That being said, to the nerds, geeks, and any social outcast their school had to offer, Mitch was a hero; an idiot, but hero nonetheless. They looked up to him and respected him, especially those in the choir group he sang with. Their group was too small to compete in anything, but they still sang to have fun. Mitch loved singing, but his parents weren't the hugest music fans so he never told them about his choir concerts, figuring they would not show up either way.

Where ever bullying was occurring Mitch was sure to show up. Where ever torment, harassment, and screaming was occurring, yes, Mitch was again sure to show up. If he knew of something like that going on then he would do his best to stop it.

Mitch hated mean people.

Of course his actions meant he got bullied and harassed just as much as any other social outcast, but, to him, if him getting shoved into lockers or tossed into dumpsters, or even half drowned in one of the locker room toilets meant another poor student was saved...well, then Mitch would gladly suffer through it.

He could only imagine how much worse he would be tormented if everyone at school knew his secret though. No one knew, not even his family members. Sometimes he suspected his mother's friend, Brant, knew, but he never said anything so Mitch never brought anything up.

He was gay. Undeniably gay. It was not something he was ashamed of and he knew his parents actually had nothing against homosexuals, but he still could not tell them. In fact, he was more scared of his parents finding out than the kids finding out at school. Mitch had a lot of confidence in his self, but telling his parents...sadly this was the one thing he could not find the courage within him to do.

Keeping it a secret though from every single person in his life was difficult. Mitch found it stressful that he could not openly be himself around his friends and family. He was living a lie. It all affected his grades too, which meant his parents started getting suspicious. One day he could not handle it anymore and decided to tell his best friend. When he did he was relieved when his friend said that it was okay; they could still be friends. Suddenly everything seemed a little bit lighter, a little bit easier to bear.

Until the next day at school came; when Mitch found out his best friend had betrayed him. Everyone responded like he knew they would and the bullying only got worse. Everything came to a head though the day some of the kids from the school's baseball team cornered him and beat him up. School was over for the day so there were hardly any teachers about. They beat him with their fists and baseball bats, laughing at him for 'being weak' and crying. How could he not? He was in way too much pain.

They left him there and he knew if he did not get up then no one would find him. So he got up and dragged his self home. The walk to his house had never felt longer. His mother was in the kitchen when he arrived. He made it into the room before finally giving up, unable to keep his self up anymore. The last thing he heard before passing out was his mother practically screaming his name as she rushed over to try and catch him before he fell.

The next thing he knew he was waking up in the hospital. The doctor said he was lucky, things could have been worse, but he still had quite a few bruises, cuts, and a black eye to take care of. Once he was out of the hospital he spent a few weeks at home, his parents refusing to let him go back to school after he told them what had happened. Of course nothing could really be done since he refused to give specific details, lying instead and telling everyone he could not remember who had beaten him up.

Once he was pretty much better though his parents informed him of their decision to move. They hated to have him move just to finish his senior year of high school, but at least it would only be one year then he could go off to college. And his little brother, Kevin, had not started school yet so they would not have to worry about tearing him away from any friends; the transition would be easier for him.

In the end Mitch agreed with their decision, mainly because now everyone knew he was gay and if they stayed then somehow the news would get back to his parents. He did not want that to happen. Moving to Ohio would mean being closer to other family too, which was always good for travel expenses. Plus then they would not have to worry about their basement flooding anymore during the really rainy seasons. It got pretty expensive having to fix water damage every year.

Once they moved to Ohio and got settled down, Mitch was definitely not regretting their decision to move. Sure the town was not as exciting as New Orleans, but no one here _knew_ him. No one here could use his secret against him. He got to have a new start. Of course it seemed like the people here liked gays even less than where he came from, but what did it matter if no one even knew he was gay?

Starting a new school was not an intimidating thought. Mitch easily made friends, though he wondered how bad the social system at McKinley was. Surely the school had its share of bullies as well, right? He would probably find himself near the bottom of the social ladder once more, but at least he would stay true to himself.

The day before he was to start at McKinley, Mitch was finishing organizing his room and was playing one of his favorite CDs just loud enough he could sing along and not be heard. He wanted to make sure his room was neat enough so that if he did make friends he would not be embarrassed to have them over. He could not remember the last time he had actually invited a friend home to his house.

"Mitch? Sweetheart, could you please turn your music down?" His mother called from down the hall. "You're giving mommy a headache."

Sighing to himself, Mitch turned off his music and stopped singing since he no longer had the music to cover his voice from being heard. He flopped back down on his bed and pulled the covers up over his head, hoping his new school really had a choir or something he could join. He was tired of singing alone.


	3. It's all just a lie

_Warning: Homophobic remarks and sad face moments..._

* * *

~Sam~

Sam had known for a while now that he was different from the other boys. Though maybe his 'difference' would not have mattered as much if the other students at his school did not bother to call him out all the time for it.

The name calling had started in elementary school, the bullying in middle school, but by high school he had just learned to avoid pretty much everyone and stick to himself. He only got harassed on occasion, but nothing he had to deal with was as bad as what Dean got.

Dean was the only out gay guy at their school. He was a tough kid, but Sam had to wonder how many nights Dean spent alone and absolutely miserable thinking about all the torment and bullying he constantly faced every day at school.

This was the reason Sam decided to never officially come out during high school. Like a coward he hid in the safety of being a wallflower, ignoring those around him and letting everyone pretend he did not exist. It was as if he was taking advantage of Dean's torment to keep his self safe; the thought made him sick. If the threat of being a jock's punching bag every day did not hang over his head then Sam would have tried to befriend Dean ages ago. At least then he might actually have a friend to call his own.

The ironic thing was that Sam had never even told anyone he was gay. He just fit their stereotypical image of 'gay' so well that the students automatically assumed it of him. Maybe it did not help that he tried hard not to change who he was just to make everyone else happy. Then again how could that even be a factor when no one at the school even tried to get to know him or spend time with him? He could be who he really was any time he wanted...but it would always be by himself.

The only people he honestly pretended around were his family. They were the ones he had to be the most careful with, because Sam knew their opinions on homosexuals and the last thing he could expect from them if he ever came out was a loving response.

So around his family he was different. He was quiet, polite, and made sure to keep his grades as perfect as possible. He had no friends at school, never really had, so he made up friends to talk to his parents about. When he was going to hang out with his supposed 'friends' he would instead go to the library or park to spend a few quiet hours alone, or he would go to the music store in town and see if anything new had come in. Sometimes he just told his parents he was too busy with schoolwork and his job to really hang out with anyone – he used his busy schedule as his main excuse as to why he had never had a girlfriend. His job was giving piano lessons to younger kids at the music store. Teaching was something he was good at and he enjoyed sharing music with those who appreciated it as much as he did. In the future he knew he wanted to teach music, but wherever he taught it would not be around here in his hometown in Alabama.

High school graduation was only days away. His acceptance letter to a school in New York was hidden in his bedroom. The day after graduation he would tell his parents of his plans. They thought he was planning on attending the local community college for business and accounting, thanks to his high math grades. Of course, this was because he never spoke to them about his plans, his wishes, his _dreams_; he preferred leaving them in the dark, letting them believe what they wanted as long as it made them happy and made their 'family' happy.

The day after graduation was the day he had decided would also be the day he finally told his parents he was gay. He knew the outcome would be negative, but why couldn't he have some small shred of hope, a tiny wish, that maybe his parents would completely surprise him and tell him that it was okay. That the fact that he likes boys was perfectly alright and he would not be 'going to hell for being a little faggot', which, sadly, was a phrase he had actually heard his father say once or twice before about other gay people.

His decision to do so though wavered when his parents informed him of how many family members would be coming to visit for his graduation and graduation party. The party was being held the next day, the day he planned on telling them. No one in his family, that he was aware of, was in any way supportive of homosexuality. If he told his parents while everyone else was around...the outcome would surely be worse than he originally expected.

The day after his graduation came faster than he would have liked. He had decided to tell his parents that night, after their family had left. In the end though...his secret came out right when he had feared: right in front of almost everyone. It was an accident, but Sam was glad things happened the way they did. There was no lead up or anything, just annoyance at speculation leading him to speak before even thinking.

He had gone out to the backyard to find his mom to ask her something, when one of his older male cousins approached him.

"Hey, dude, any of your friends coming over?" His cousin asked curiously.

"Uh, no? Why?"

"Oh," his cousin looked disappointed, "I had a ton of friends over for my grad party. Was hoping you could hook me up with a hot girl or two, if you know what I mean."

Sam rolled his eyes, hoping that would be the end of that discussion, but no, his aunt Rena had to speak up.

"You know," Rena looked over at him from where she was sitting with a few other family members, "I was wondering that too. Your mom told me what a social butterfly you are, always going out with friends and all, yet you didn't invite any of them here."

"And what about that girlfriend of yours?" One of his uncles piped up. "Chelsea, was that her name? Ashamed to show her your family?"

"I don't have a girlfriend." Sam replied in confusion.

His mom who was walking over to join them stopped walking and gave him an odd look. "But I thought- you're always talking about her..."

"Chelsea doesn't exist, mom." Sam informed her without even thinking. Chelsea was his supposed 'best friend' from middle school. "None of my 'friends' do; I'm gay."

Silence settled amongst the family members around them. Sam realized what he had done and felt his heart drop. This was it. Now he could only wait and see...

"That's ridiculous, Sammy." His mother whispered. "You're not gay and you're friends don't just not exist."

"Actually I am, and they don't." Sam replied quietly. "I've been making them up for years. No one at school likes me."

"Well, if you're gay then no wonder." His aunt snorted. "I wouldn't let my kids be friends with a fag."

Sam's mother burst into tears and covered her face with her hands. "Stop lying, Sammy! You can't do this to me; I'm your _mother_!"

Sam was starting to feel dizzy. His mother was crying. She never cried. "I'm not lying, mom. I wouldn't lie to you about this-"

"Take it back!" His mother screamed at him, startling the surrounding family. "Tell me you're making it up, that it's all a lie! My son's not a _freak_! Not a-"

"What the hell's going on out here?" Sam's father came out of the house, wondering what all the commotion was. "Miranda? Why are you crying?"

"Your son is a fag!" Sam's mother snapped. _Not 'mine', not 'ours', just...'your'..._

Sam's father blinked in surprise, taking a moment before he finally looked over at Sam who was standing there looking quite lost. "That's no son of mine then."

Sam felt his heart breaking in two. His parents hated him, no longer even wanted him. He knew this was what would happen, but imagining it and actually going through it were two different things. His eyes were going blurry and he could vaguely hear other family members making their own comments on the situation. It was too much. He wanted to run but could not seem to make his feet move...

Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder and he looked up to see his uncle Scott standing next to him, giving him a concerned look. "Come on, Sammy. Let's go."

What? Go where? Sam did not know what to do. Why was Scott looking so concerned for him; why wasn't he giving him disgusted looks like the rest of the family was?

Scott led him out of the backyard, back into the house and up to Sam's room. Once they were both inside he shut the door and made Sam sit down on the bed. "Take a moment, Sammy, here..." he grabbed the box of tissues on Sam's nightstand and handed them to him.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam whispered, unable to look up from the floor.

"Because you're my nephew and I love you." Scott replied. "Just because you're gay doesn't mean I'm gonna love you any less. Don't listen to what those idiots down there have to say."

"But- but they're my parents and my family-" Sam's words were cut off by a sob and he hunched forward, sobbing into his hands. He had been called those names before by kids at school, but that he could easily brush off. When family said it, when his _parents_ said it, he could not just ignore it. He loved his parents, even despite their views, and he loved his family. Why couldn't they still love him too?

Sitting down next to him, Scott put his arm around him and held him until his sobs subsided. "You don't start school until October, right? How about you stay with me in Ohio until then? I know the area I live in isn't as exciting as around here, but you would still have fun and it would make me feel more comfortable knowing you aren't around people, even your own parents, who are treating you poorly because of who you are."

Sam sniffed, wiping the tears off his face and shaking his head. "I'm not going to the college around here." He stood, going around his bed to his desk, and pulled out his acceptance letter to the school in New York. "I got this a while ago and accepted it. I'm going to New York to start school in august and study to become a music teacher."

"Oh," his uncle grinned, "well, that's way more exciting than becoming an accountant. Alright, then why don't I help you pack up some things and you can stay with me anyway until it's time to ship you off to the big city?"

Sam nodded in agreement, thanking his uncle for everything as they started packing his belongings. Some of his stuff Sam was willing to leave behind, knowing he would never be returning home to visit his parents ever again, but there were quite a few things he would not be able to go without. Once they were finished, Scott helped Sam bring everything down and out to his car. Pretty much all of the other family was out in the backyard.

Before leaving, Scott went into the backyard and told them he was leaving and taking Sam with him. Sam did not get to hear their responses, but he was pretty sure none of them were too disappointed to see him leave.

"Hope you're up for a long trip." Scott told him as they got into the vehicle. "I hate airplanes so I never fly, plus with all this stuff it wouldn't do well to fly anyway."

Sam would not mind the long trip at all. It gave him plenty of time to think about everything. He was just really looking forward to August though and getting to hopefully start over somewhere where no one knew him. Maybe he would even make some actual friends and possibly meet someone he could one day fall in love with, who knew?


	4. Share me like a germ

_Warning: Verbal abuse, lots of swearing, and sexual references reside in this chapter._

* * *

~Chris~

Chris did not like how Bryan always wanted to make out after sex. Strictly speaking, Chris was more into the whole 'skip the getting to know you' part and go directly to the 'let's just fuck' plan. This had been working out well for him since his first time in high school, his junior year with Rob the senior star basketball player who took him behind the school for a little 'post-game fun'. Ever since then Chris found he rather enjoyed the 'no strings attached' rule and spent plenty of free time with other people he could find who just wanted to have a fun time and then leave. Gender didn't really matter either, though he generally preferred guys to girls.

Friendships and sex; that was all he needed. At school he was actually a fun guy to be around, despite the fact that he flirted with practically everyone he could get away with. Having an actual romantic relationship with someone, beyond that of just sex, was somewhat intimidating and generally Chris wanted nothing to do with it. This was pretty much due to the fact that he had grown up with parents who fought all the time, so, while he knew that not all relationships were like his parents, he was just pretty sure he would be just the same if he were to have a relationship and that was not something he wanted to put himself through. Relationships meant getting hurt and Chris did not like getting hurt.

His parents hurt him everyday though. They were not only constantly bickering amongst themselves, but sending verbal abuse towards their only son as well. It was not surprising to Chris when his parents forgot important dates or events for school; they never knew what was going on in his life. Not that he tried very hard to tell them. By the time he got to high school he had just stopped caring. His relationship with his parents had spiraled downward from there and now it was as if he was hardly even their son.

They did not know he was gay though. He had brought enough girls home to keep any suspicions from forming. As much as Chris did not care to tell his parents things, he would tell them anything, any secret he had, before telling them he was gay. Sometimes he would laugh at himself, wondering why he even bothered to keep it a secret. They hardly cared about him anyway; them knowing he was gay would just give them another reason to care less about him. The only thing really stopping him from telling them was the fact that if he told them they might throw him out of the house, and he needed to continue living there until he graduated from high school and could run off to New York City to go to school for photography. Yes, photography, just another reason for his parents to think him worthless. Why couldn't he decide to study something useful, like business or medical things? No, why would he do that when neither of those things was something he wanted? His parents did not want him to do something he would enjoy; they just wanted him to do something useful so he could get a good job and make good money so he wouldn't have a crappy life like they did.

Chris had decided a long time ago that he would do what he wanted, no matter what his parents thought. His friends had always been jealous of his lack of curfew – his parents tried to set one but he never followed it and they gave up – and he was drinking and sneaking into bars – with a fake id of course – by the time he was seventeen. It helped that he looked somewhat older than he really was, or maybe it was the fact that he had slept with about half the regulars who visited the town's only gay bar and they would just usher him in past the guy at the door practically every night he went. Of course that meant he generally went home with one of the guys, but he didn't mind as long as he got to drink for free and get laid without worrying about any feelings involved.

So the fact that Bryan seemed to be getting so comfortable with making out with him afterward...Chris needed to put an end to it. Lucky for him they heard the sound of the front door slamming downstairs, meaning either his mom or dad was home. They both quickly got dressed and Chris tried to figure out the best way to sneak Bryan out of the house.

"Hey, Chris..."

"What?" Chris asked quietly, hoping it was his mother who had just gotten home. If it was she was probably in the kitchen now and he could sneak Bryan out the front.

Bryan came up in front of him, putting his arms around Chris' waist. "We've been doing this for a while now and I know it's pretty much been for fun, but...well, I was wondering if I could actually take you out on a proper date or something for once. Like this weekend maybe?"

Chris felt himself grow uncomfortable at Bryan's words. "I can't. I told you from the start, Bryan; I don't look for...attachments. If you're looking for an actual relationship we can't keep doing this."

Sighing, Bryan shrugged, pulling away from Chris. "Fine. Sorry...I'll talk to you later then, okay?" Chris nodded, opening the door to his bedroom and dragging Bryan along behind him as they went down the stairs.

"Chris?" Chris heard his mother calling from the kitchen.

Chris ignored her and got Bryan to the front door, opening it and shoving his friend out. "See you tomorrow." Before Bryan could respond, Chris heard his mother's footsteps and shut the door in his face.

"God, Chris, was that another girl?" His mother gave him a look. "You're like a fucking slut with all those girls you bring around here."

"Whatever." Chris rolled his eyes, walking by his mother to head back up the stairs. "Funny how the only thing you notice about me is the fact I'm a whore. I give you points for trying though."

His mother made a loud sound of indignation and yelled up at him. "You can't talk to me like that, mister! I am your _mother_!"

"Then start fucking _acting_ like it!" Chris yelled back, slamming his bedroom door closed. Furious, he kicked the wall next to him and then swore at the pain that traveled up his foot.

He really needed to get out of here.

When he finally told his parents he was gay it was mainly to piss them off. It was a particularly bad night, thankfully close to his high school graduation meaning he was almost free, and they were all sitting down trying to eat dinner as a family for once. It was not going well though. After a few offhand comments from his father, Chris finally snapped.

"Why do you even act like you fucking care?" Chris glared across the table at his parents.

"Don't you dare talk like that-"

"Why?" Chris scoffed. "Because you're my parents? You guys don't even remember what Friday is, do you?"

His mother gave him a look. "It's the end of school. Summer break will be starting. So what?"

Chris glared, hating the way she was looking at him. "No! School ended _today_! _God_." He huffed angrily. "Friday's my _graduation_ ceremony. Guess I won't be expecting you two to show up with all the parents who actually remembered, since you two think it's just the end of another fucking school year."

"I'm actually surprised you're even graduating." His father commented. "Considering all those idiots you hang out with."

"Those are my friends, dad!" Chris snapped. "And even if their grades suck, _mine_ don't! I even got accepted into a school in New York, but you wouldn't know that because you didn't even care to fucking ask."

"What did you expect us to think, Chris?" His mother sighed. "You spend so much time hanging out with your 'friends' and fucking girls that we could hardly think you had any time leftover to focus on academics."

"Yeah, well, that's because you don't even know me! And those weren't _girls_, mother." Chris smirked. "Well, maybe one or two, but generally all those people I snuck out of the house once you got home were _guys_. That's right. I fuck guys."

"Chris!"

Chris laughed, enjoying the disgusted, uncomfortable looks that were on both of his parents' faces. "Yes, you heard me. I. Fuck. Guys. And those nights I don't come home? I go to the gay bar and go home with guys there and, oh, that's right, I fuck them too. Not what you expected, huh? I'm one big slut and I enjoy it. You can tell that to your work buddies, dad." Chris grinned. "Because I fucked some of them too. Don't even get me started on your boss though; Best. Lay. Ever. He took me back to the office building and I fucked him on your desk, just for kicks, and then I sucked his cock while he sat in your desk chair-"

"Get the fuck out!" His father shouted; face red as he glared at him. "I'm sick of your disgusting behavior and disrespect towards me and your mother."

"Oh, I'm soooo sorry, daddy!" Chris replied mockingly. "Take pity on me for I've not had the proper attention and discipline I should have had growing up. My parents seemed to have neglected me and I just never learned right from wrong..."

"Shut up!" His father screamed, getting up and dragging Chris from the table, shoving him into the living room. "Get your stuff and get the fuck out of this house!"

Chris tore his arm from his father's grasp and roughly smacked his hand away. "Fuck off! You can't just lay your fucking hands on me like that." He stormed up the stairs and angrily started packing his things. Thankfully he knew a place he could stay for the next couple of nights until after graduation. Then he would leave and go directly to New York. Thanks to his job he had enough money saved up, and finding a place to stay wouldn't be a problem since he had a friend who was letting him move in until he went to live in the dorms after starting school.

After finishing packing – leaving a lot of stuff behind because all it did was remind him of his parents and the town he hated so much – Chris stormed back downstairs and carried his stuff out. It took three trips. The last thing he grabbed before leaving the house was his camera. It was his most prized possession and there was no way he was leaving it behind.

"Don't even think about coming back here." His father glared at him as he came down the stairs.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Like I'd even want to. This place is a fucking dump and I don't even know who the fuck you two are anymore."

"Just get out!" His mother snapped. "You're such a disappointment!"

"Well, then here's to me!" Chris laughed, turning around to face them one last time and flick them off with both middle fingers. "I'll tell everyone what a disappointment I am when I'm taking pictures of famous people some day. Ta ta!" And with that he was out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him. He got into his car and drove off to his friend's house, already knowing he was going to spend the rest of the night wasted.

It needed to hurry up and be Friday. Graduation had to come and go so he could get the hell out of town. He would go to the big city and forget everyone here. He would continue to be who he was and fuck to those who would hate him for it. Living this way...he didn't need love. He couldn't be hurt.


End file.
